


To Move, Or Not To Move

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Orodreth really would prefer to not live with his cousins, who may or may not be worse neighbors than Sauron.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a total parody of Shakespeare, yes. 
> 
> Inspired by a post on Tumblr about when Orodreth moved into Nargothrond versus Celegorm and Curufin. Story also originally posted there: http://ladybrooke.tumblr.com/post/159192329295/crocordile-fa-455-curufin-and-celegorm

“We’re going to Nargothrond,” Orodreth said, gazing out at broken trees and the werewolf acting as an arrow pincushion that graced the view from his front gates. “Eru, I hope Finrod has finally realized that Curufin is about as trustworthy as yonder lord of werewolves.”

“My lord…”

“Don’t say it, I know he will have not realized that. He still thinks we can all be friends if we just try hard enough – at least Maedhros and Fingon search Curufin’s bags for anything suggestive of a plot before they let him lose!”

“Yes, my lord.”

Orodreth snapped his quill in half as he considered who his new neighbors would be. “I really have no idea if Sauron or those two will be the first to get us all killed – knowing Finrod, he’ll somehow manage to fall victim to both, because he can’t stop promising to help people.”

“Indeed.”

“Fine. Just fine. Get everybody and everything we can take, and we’ll leave now. At least somebody will be there to point out what went wrong when letting Curufin in causes everything to all go to pieces, again.”


End file.
